hatsuharu learn to love again
by uchihabrat
Summary: summary inside. please read and review


Ok now imagine if Tohru had a little sister and she also lived with the Sohma family.

Kyo's pov.

"Get up, come on get up Haru and Momiji are coming over today now get up." Kyo said shaking the little redheaded girl lightly. Tohru had sent him to wake her because she had to make a feast. Not only were the two brat's coming over so was the head of the family.

"Suri Honda get your tiny butt up." Kyo said angrily shaking the small child. He how ever had not mentioned the head coming or the family doctor coming. The doctor's name was Hatori and he is the only one in this family that could drive.

Normal point of view.

Tohru walked back and forth setting the table. She had already fixed the food and was waiting for Kyo to awaken her little sister. Suri however was not about to wake up so Kyo gave up and came down stairs to see how Tohru was doing. "What are you doing?" Kyo said as he walked down the stairs. "Setting the table." She said as she finished up. "Is she up yet." Tohru asked knowing that her sister most likely had not moved. Suri had a sense of some how knowing when the head of the Sohma family was coming.

"What do you think?" Kyo shouted then covered his mouth realizing what he just did. Tohru pulled his hand down knowing that he didn't mean it. "I'll wake her…" she said as the doorbell rang. She then walked to let in the guests. Just as she did Suri walked down the stairs. "Oh welcome Haru, Momiji, Hatori, oh you brought Rin as well, and welcome Akito." Tohru said and walked out of the way. Suri then blushed and walked up the stairs.

Suri's pov.

_He's here._ I thought as I walked back down stairs to look but then I saw her. _Great they are back together and what is worse he is here. Dumb man wants to marry me but I won't marry him not at all. Great now I will never have a chance at life. Well not one with him. OH no here comes Akito_.

Normal pov.

"Hello there dear." Akito said as he came close to Suri. She then stepped back trying to avoid him. "Got to go I have something important to do today." Suri said as she ran off out the door and down the street to her friend's house. Haru then walked up to her sister. "Where is Suri going?" He asked as he approached her sister. "Away she doesn't want to stay." Tohru said smiling. "Why?" He asked just as Kyo walked over. "Well for one he is here. Two she can't believe you bring 'her' here. Three she feel's hurt or betrayed." Kyo said feeling his temper rise. _The nerve, does he really not know that she likes him or is it just that he doesn't ever care. _Kyo thought angrily. He then went to look for Yuki. "Hey damn rat, Suri just took off." "Again, Oh now I see why." Yuki said as he looked to see the black haired girl. Just then the door opened and Suri ran in to get a jacket.

Haru's pov.

I was looking when Tohru told me she left. Why is she acting like this? It is not my fault that she is upset or is it?

_Flashback._

"_Hey Suri look's like we will be starting tenth grade this year." Haru said as he ran toward Suri. "Ya we will huh." Suri said blushing looking down. "Hey what's wrong or did I do something wrong." He asked patting her on the head. "Nothing it's nothing." Suri said._

_End flashback._

Oh she was blushing because. Have I really been this dense all along? Her sister will be married to Kyo soon too. Lucky him, he broke the curse on himself. Hey there she is I have got to go after her.

Normal pov.

"Suri wait." Haru called as he ran out the door after her. "No." She said running faster into the woods not knowing which way she was going. Haru ran faster though he caught up to her in seconds. "Leave me alone." Suri said as she begun to cry. She tried to run but was pinned to a tree. "Listen to me." Haru said as he held her in place. "Why so you can tell me about Rin and how happy you are with her." Suri said as she began to cry more.

"No that's not it. She is only here to see her brother." Haru said placing his head against hers. "Oh I, oh I am such an idiot." Suri said as she blushed. "Why do you say that?" "Because I have told you before you are still helplessly in love with her I am such a fool for falling in love with you." Suri blurted out before she could stop herself then blushed tomato red. "Good, you once told me Hatsuharu learn to love again. Well I have I love you Suri I really do." "I love you too." Suri said as he began to glow white. Haru then leaned down and kissed her. The white light engulfed them and then they were hugging.

"The curse it's gone I have broke the curse on my self." Haru said smiling. "Of course you helped now I know why Akito didn't want us to fall in love it will break the curse." Haru added. "So you are saying that because I love you that it broke the curse." "Yes." Haru said kneeling. "Suri Honda, will you marry me." He asked and was answered by a squeal. "Yes." Suri said as she kissed him.

There hope you liked it oh and in this one I made Akito a guy it is going form the Anime not the manga. So please read and review.


End file.
